<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the adventures of bob joe low mush bobuletta and bob junior by street_poop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346000">the adventures of bob joe low mush bobuletta and bob junior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/street_poop/pseuds/street_poop'>street_poop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au- harry has clogs, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/street_poop/pseuds/street_poop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Keith's Wolf &amp; Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the adventures of bob joe low mush bobuletta and bob junior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>one day bob was lounging  in  his pool [ which by the way is on a chessboard]. and he went inside to have super.                                                                  </p><p>for super he had chikin .</p><p>p.s and he also had pees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>